Getting It On
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Rae and Star get it on
1. Chapter 1

Gelling It On

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY ORIGINAL LINK IS V HERE V**

** . ?no=500000197**

Raven floated noiselessly over her bed, quietly meditating. There was a sudden knock on the door. Raven winced, slowly forcing one eye open. "Come in," she said, annoyed. The door opened silently and Starfire came in.  
"Hello Raven!" exclaimed Starfire in her usual cheery voice. "I was wondering if y- what is that?" said Starfire, cutting off midsentence. She pointed past Raven, her eyes growing large with wonder and curiosity. Raven turned her head and gasped, realizing she had left her monitor on. "Why are there naked girls on the screen, Raven?" asked Starfire.  
"Uhh..." _SHIT_ Raven thought to herself. She was about to get up to turn off the screen when Starfire spoke again.  
"It looks... interesting," muttered Starfire as she strode to the desk and leaned close to the screen. "Raven, why are these girls touching each other like that? Is this customary on Earth?" Raven sighed.  
"No, not really. It's just... some girls, lesbians, like other girls. Let's turn this off now," murmmurmured, reaching to shut off the screen.  
"Oh," said Starfire, softly. She hesitated, confused for a second, and then asked, "Raven, are you a... one of these... lesbian people?" Starfire looked up at Raven curiously, and Raven almost smiled.  
"Well," she began, but Starfire cut her off.  
"Raven, can you show me how this... lesbian thing... works?" Starfire looked nervous. She was looking down at her boots and bouncing up and down on the bed. As she bounched, her breasts jiggled up and down, up and down. Boing, boing. Now Raven smiled, a rare thing.  
"Yes, I can show you..." she said mischeviously. Starfire had never seen Raven look like this. She looked... hungry.

Raven quickly pulled back her hood and unclasped her cape, flinging it to the floor. Then she undid her cloak and let it rest loosely on her shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" asked Starfire. She had a scared look on her face, yet inside she felt a spark of curiosity and desire.  
Raven slid up against Star's body and placed one hand between her thighs. "Shhh," whispered Raven, putting a finger to Starfire's lips. Then, she slowly leaned towards Starfire and lightly kissed her. Starfire seemed to draw back for a split second; then she slowly returned the kiss. Raven's tongue crept into Starfire's mouth, prying her lips apart and and touching with Starfire's tongue. Her arm was around Starfire's waist now, her other hand was snaking up Starfire's smooth, sexy back. It curled past her neck and up into her beautiful red hair. She held Starfire tightly as they kissed passionately on her bed. Then, Raven took Starfire's hand and led it up to her shoulder, pulling down her loosened cloak and revealing her bare breasts. Starfire's eyes widened even larger ttheythey were before, and Raven felt a ripple of lust go through her as she looked into Starfire's bright green eyes.

Raven gently pushed Starfire down, down onto the bed and laid on top of her, her hard breasts pushed up against Starfire's. Then, Raven finally stood up, removing her cloak slowly, sliding it down past her legs. She was almost fully nude, except her dark panties. Then, she took Starfire in her arms and slowly reached under her skirt, fingering her pussy and squeezing her tight ass. "MMMmmm," Starfire moaned. She wasn't sure what was happening, or why her vagina suddenly felt so wet... Raven gently snaked her hands up Starfire's back and they ended up right under her tits. Then, Raven slowly pulled up Starfire's tight shirt, revealing her large breasts. A look of greed, lust, and hunger was on her face. She could hardly hold in her feelings for Starfire, but she wanted to take it slow to savor all the pleasure. _Damn_, thought Raven, _They seemed so big under that tight little shirt, but now when I took it off they seem even larger..._ Or maybe it was just because Raven was slowly sinking down to Starfire, pushing her on the bed and smothering her face into Starfire's cleavage. "OOoohhhh, Starfire," she moaned softly. "You don't know how long I waited for this moment, how long I wanted you, desired you."  
"MMMmmm..." moaned Starfire as she lay under Raven, letting her lick her breasts. Then, they rolled over and Raven was under Starfire. She put her arms behind Starfire, holding her ass tightly. She bounced Starfire up and down, jiggling her butt cheeks and violently squeezing them. Starfire was panting like a dog, her mouth wide open. Her cunt was soaked by now, but she still didn't realize what was happening. All she knew was the deep desire that had suddenly come out of her, the lust for Raven. They began to kiss again, and as they kissed, their legs intertwined and Starfire could feel a ripple of pleasure go up her thy as Raven's cunusheushed against it. Their bare breasts were pushed together, and looking at Raven's chest, Starfire wanted to dive at it. As she leaned down, Raven caressed her cheek with her hand.  
"No, Starfire, that was just the beginning. Now, we'll go even deeper..." Then, Raven slowly slid her finger down to Starfire's wet cunt. She slowly slid the tight little miniskirt off Starfire's body, down past her thys, down to her feet. Starfire kicked them off, giggling in delight. She wasn't sure what Raven was going to do, but she knew it was going to give her more pleasure than she had ever imagined. Raven gently slid a finger down into Starfire's panties, and when she drew it back out it was all wet. "Mmmm." Raven licked her finger, then smiled at Starfire and sucked up all the juices into her mouth. "Starfire, you know I can't stop here. I have to go deeper, deeper inside you..."  
"Oh yes, please. Don't stop Raven..." whispered Starfire, as if in a dream. Her wildest dream ever... but this wasn't a dream. It was real, and she was enjoying every bit of it. Raven gently grabbed Starfire's butt and gripped her violet panties. Then, she slowly slid them off, leaving Starfire totally nude. "Starfire, you're... beautiful," she whispered into her ear as they lay down again. Then, she slid down so that her face was right in Starfire's cunt, and she began licking up all the sweet juices.  
"Oohhh," Starfire moaned. Raven kept licking and sucking, on and on. Starfire moaned even louder. "More Raven! Lick me more! Faster!" screamed Starfire. Raven then went into a wild frenzy, unable to control her horniness. She laid wild kisses around Starfire's private area (which wasn't so private at the moment) and sucked on her pussy harder. Starfire moaned as she lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Starfire," said Raven, with a note of desire in her voice. "It's your turn to do me now." She grinned, and Starfire sat up, flashing a lustful smile. She giggled as she laid Raven down and spread her legs apart, then laid her head down on Raven's pussy.  
"MMmmmm I can feel the wetness leaking through," said Starfire, rubbing her cheek against Raven's wet panties. Then, she sat up and quickly pulled off Raven's underwear, leaving her bare. She giggled again as she placed her tongue into Raven's cunt. "Spread your legs more Raven," she cried, licking up all the juices. She licked harder and harder, divieep eep into Raven's pussy.  
"Ohh yes, yes!" screamed Raven as she spread her legs apart as wide as she could. Starfire grasped her thys and licked away. Then, eventually she slowed down and finally stopped, sitting up. Her motion caused the bed to shake, and their breasts jiggled with it. Looking upon Raven's chest, Starfire felt a sudden burst of uncontrolled horniness and leaped on top of her. She sat on Raven's tummy. propping herself up with her hands on the bed. Her beautiful hair hung down, brushing Raven's face. Raven smiled. Starfire's long strands of hair were tickling her face and breasts. Starfire leaned down and kissed Raven's breasts lightly. Her mouth rest on them for a long time. Then, she made her way to Raven's left nipple and pressed it between her teeth as gently as she could.  
"Raven, does this hurt you?" she asked.  
"NO," screamed Raven, "Please continue. I can't stand it... I want you Starfire, I want you so bad." Raven was wimpering like a puppy.  
Starfire smiled and leaned down again, resting Raven's nipple in between her teeth.  
"Raven, I-" Starfire was interrupted by a sudden wailing of a siren. *Beep, beep, beep*  
"SHIT," screamed Raven in disgust.  
"Titans, trouble!" They could hear Robin yelling outside their door, somewhere down the hallway. What if he came in here? Raven pulled her covers up around her and Starfire. Starfire had a scared look on her face, scared and nervous. What if they were found out?  
They heard footsteps run by the bedroom door, and heard Robin shout again, frustrated, "Damnit, where are Star and Raven at?"  
"Shit, shit," cried Raven in despair. "Hurry Starfire, help me!" She quickly leaped to the floor and kicked her discarded clothing under her bed. Starfire followed suit. Then, Raven roughly grabbed Starfire by the hand and pulled her along behind her, making her way to the window.  
"Where are we going?" asked Starfire, confused. Then, she gasped as the wall in front of them turned into a pool of black energy, and Raven walked through, pulling Starfire behind her. They came out on the other side, which was outside the Titan Tower. The waves of the sea were crashing on the rocks below. "EEeekkk!" Starfire screamed. "We are outside, and... and... NAKED!" she yelled.  
"Who cares, no one can see us down here," replied Raven as they flew down towards the sandy beach.  
"But there is trouble, and we must help!" exclaimed Starfire.  
"Fuck that, we aren't done yet..." muttered Raven, and laid herself on top of Starfire on the beach. The sun was setting, leaving bright crimson and orange streaks in the sky. Starfire sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" she asked Raven. "It is so romantic... mmm..." she moaned softly. Raven reached down and massaged her breasts.  
"Yes, it is... but nothing is as beautiful as you Starfire. I know I'm not usually like this. I always try to hold my emotions in, and I seem so angry and frustrated and sad... But Starfire, this is how I truly am. I can't hold it in anymore," she whispered as she leaned close to Starfire. "I waited so long..." Their lips met, and they submitted to their lust, letting their inner desire take over their hot bodies...


	2. Chapter 2

Gelling It On

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY ORIGINAL LINK IS V HERE V**

** . ?no=500000197**

They had been lying there for hours, naked on the soft sands. Finally, Raven got up and led Starfire to the water. Starfire giggled as her toes gently splashed in the calm waves, and a shiver went through her whole body. "Are you cold?" asked Raven, concerned.  
"Well, it is getting late, and it is cold down here, by the sea. Shall we go back inside? Toys oys might be back by now, and we shouldn't be seen like this..." she trailed off.  
"No, no, stay Starfire," murmured Raven, gently laying her lips on to Starfire's neck. "It's still early. I'll keep you warm," she whispered into Starfire's ear. Then, they lay down in the water, side by side, their legs tangled together. Starfire's pussy was warm, and Raven reached down there to finger her gently. They were getting all wet as the freezing cold water washed over them, but they didn't even notice the chill. They were burning hot with desire, looking deep into each other's eyes. Starfire'e eyes were so big and pretty; they seemed to shine in the dimming sunlight. There was a slight green glow there, deep in the pupils of her eyes, a look of hunger. Starfire's wet hair was matted down and Raven could feel it brushing against her cheek. She shuddered, not sure if it was from the cold of the water or her desire for Starfire.

Starfire sat up and Raven got behind her, wrapping her ankles around Starfire's legs. Her cunt was pushed into Starfire's ass as she leaned in closer, touching her breasts to Starfire's back. She brought her hands around Starfire, massaging her boobs gently. _They're so large and firm_, thought Raven as she slowly gripped Starfire's breasts. She lay her cheek lightly on Starfire's shoulder, planting a long kiss on her neck.  
They stayed there for a long time, until it was almost dark. "Shall we go inside now?" asked Starfire, a bit nervous. She was biting her lip and looking up at the Titan Tower. "What if the boys are back and-"  
"No," Raven said, "stay with me, please. I want you so bad," she cried, tears forming in her eyes. She began to sob quietly, unable to control her emotions. She had waited for this so long, so long... She didn't ever want to stop, she didn't care about anything anymore, no one but her lover, Starfire. She held Starfire's face close to her breasts, her arms wrapped around her body.  
"MMmmm," Starfire murmured, smiling. _She looks so cute when she does that_, Raven thought to herself, resting her cheek on top of Starfire's head. Her hair smelled good, a sweet fragrance that Raven had desired for so long...

When Raven's tears had dried, and it was so dark that they could hardly see each other, Starfire murmured quietly, "Shall we go in now?"  
"Yea," said Raven, "I guess we should." She paused for a long time. "Shit, we're soaked," she said, and they laughed, holding each other tightly. "Comon, lets go wash up inside," she said, and they headed


	3. Chapter 3

Gelling It On

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY ORIGINAL LINK IS V HERE V**

** . ?no=500000197**

The two lesbian lovers slowly crept into the tower, peeking around corners to make sure no one was home'll 'll meet you upstairs," said Raven, patting Starfire's ass. Starfire giggled and bounded up the stairs, her humongous tits bouncing around. She hopped into the bathroom and started up the shower faucet, feeling the water until it was warm. Meanwhile, Raven was still downstairs, making her way to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and peeked inside. Moldy leftover chicken, an old bowl of tofu, a few Cokes, and - there, exactly what she was looking for. A full can of sweet whipped cream. She smiled and reached for it, her tits dangling in front of the fridge. "Shit, so cold," she muttered to herself. Closing the refridgerator door, she ran as fast as she could up the stairs, carrying the can with her. She couldn't wait for that relaxing hot shower, and her lover, Starfire.

Raven arrived at the bathroom door, leaving the can of whipped cream lying on the floor. She stepped through the doorway, finding Starfire waiting for her. It was so hot and steamy inside, shartearted to sweat as soon as she stepped through the doorway. Starfire clung on to her, their hot, sexy bodies pushed close together. Then, they slowly stepped in to the warm, inviting water. The tub was almost halfway full already. "W we' we're taking a bath?" asked Raven, looking at Starfire with a devilish grin.  
"Yes, with bubbles!" she excalimed happily, taking a bottle of bubble bath liquid and pouring the whole contents into the tub. They got in, and Raven began soaping up Starfire. Within seconds, Starfire was covered in slippery lather and Raven had her hands on her breasts, spreading the thick soap around. Raven sighed happily as she held Starfire's nipples in her fingertips. Then, Raven began to shampoo Starfire's brilliant red hair.  
"Aaahh, your hair is so fine and silky," Raven sighed, putting her face into Starfire's beautiful hair. Starfire giggled and said,  
"Now it is time for _me_ to wash _you_." She turned around, laughing and looking deep into her lover's eyes. Slowly, Raven slid down beneath the bubbles, only her head remaining above the water. Starfire got on top of her belly, propping herself up with her knees. Then, she began to lather up Raven's smooth, firm tits. Her nipples felt so hard under her fingers, and her own nipples were just as hard.

"Fuck, I never knew doing it with a girl would be so fun," said Raven, laughing. Starfire laughed too, her soapy breasts jiggling.  
"Yes, I have never tried this before. It is so new and strange to me, but I like it so much," she said as she leaned down to kiss Raven. Their mouths met, and Raven could feel Starfire's tongue touching hers. Raven looked up into Starfire's eyes, those big, pretty eyes. A brilliant bright green, and filled with a look Raven had never seen until today, a look of hunger. Raven moaned as Starfire pushed against her lips harder, and she had to push Starfire back just to get a breath. But Starfire dove right back in like a wild beast, hungrily and rapidly kissing Raven's lips and moving down to her neck. Raven moaned and wrapped her arms around Starfire, holding her head to her neck. Starfire moved down to Raven's shoulder, kissing her intently. "MMMmmm," Starfire cried as she gently caressed Raven's smooth shoulder. "You taste... so... good," she moaned as she put her arms around Raven and buried her head deep into her breasts.

After a long time, Raven got up and pulled Starfire up with her. She rinsed off Starfire's soapy body, running her hand down from her chest to her cunt. Starfire giggled, beckoning for Raven to continue. Raven slowly lowered her face to Starfire's stomach, licking her belly button and then moving down to her pussy. She forced her tongue deep inside Starfire, probing around and tasting the sweet, pink insides of her pussy. She slid her arms around Starfire's thys, placing her hands firmly on her butt. Starfire put her hands on top of Raven's head, feeling the movement coming from Raven's licking. She pushed Raven's face deep into her cunt, then pulled it out, and then pushed it in again. She repeated this over and over as Raven rapidly wriggled her tongue into her juicy pussy. She moaned slowly as Raven continued to explore her vagina. "Don't stop Raven, please," moaned Starfire with pleasure. She closed her eyes tight and let Raven continue licking as she moaned on and on...


	4. Chapter 4

Gelling It On

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY ORIGINAL LINK IS V HERE V**

** . ?no=500000197**

The lock clicked as the bathroom door creaked slowly open. Starfire peeked her head through the open doorway, giggilng and searching for any signs of the boys. Robin wouldn't like what she was doing... The coast was clear, and she lightly stepped outside wearing a small towel around her chest. Her large breasts were almost coming out the top of her makeshift garment. Starfire made her way down the hall to her room, and Raven followed close behind, stooping to pick up the bottle of whipped cream she had left in the hallway.

Once in the safety of Starfire's room, they let their towels drop to the floor, revealing their beautiful naked bodies, spotless cleaclean. Raven couldn't wait one second; she quickly leaped at Starfire, laying her down on the bed. Starfire welcomed her in her arms, pulling Raven down to her. Raven held up the can of whipped cream, and Starfire asked, confused, "What is that for?"  
"You'll see," Raven replied, sighing softly to herself. There was so much Starfire didn't know, so much to teach her. She was so innocent, but that was soon about to change...

Raven quickly pulled off the cap on the bottle and pushed down on the nozzle with her finger, squirting out a thick strand of white cream. She moved her hand swiftly in circles, making a perfect little mountain of cream on top of Starfire's left breast. "Too bad I couldn't find any cherries," muttered Raven as she leaned down to lick up the tasty sensation. Starfire moaned with pleasure, stroking Raven's hair with her fingers and pulling her face deep down into her breasts.  
"More, Raven, MORE," she screamed with delight. "Please, put some on my stomach, _oohhh_," she moaned. Raven gladly complied, squirting out a generous helping of whipped cream and smearing it all over Starfire's stomach. She slowly lapped up the cream until it was all gone, then slid down towards Starfire's vagina. Her short red pubic hairs felt so soft and fuzzy when she stroked them. Starfire giggled. "Yes, please, put some there!" Her cries of happiness and pleasure drowned out the sound of the bottle fizzing out whipped cream all over her wet pussy.  
"MMmm, this is gona be extra juicy," murmured Raven in delight as she bent down to lap it up. Her tongue went deep inside Starfire, and Starfire fiercely gripped the bed sheets to keep herself from collapsing. The ripples of pleasure going through her whole body were sucking out all her strengthd shd she could hardly sit up. She lay her head down on her pillow, letting Raven do what she would.

Once Raven was done, she stood up and handed the bottle to Starfire. "OK, not it's your turn to do me." Starfire giggled, covering her mouth.  
"Please, turn around!" Starfire cried out happily. Raven did as she was told, and recieved a cold squirt of cream on her ass. She giggled, turning her head to look at Starfire.  
"You're soo naughty," she said, smiling. Starfire only laughed and leaned close to taste Raven's ass. When the cream was all gone, she told Raven to bend over. Raven did so, and a shiver of pleasure went through her as her warm, wet pussy suddenly felt a cool blast of cream, and soon after Starfire's soft tongue followed. They both moaned as Starfire tickled Raven's dark pubic hairs and licked away. She grabbed at Raven's thys, wildly and passionately probing her cunt. When she was done, she stood up and sprayed the whipped cream all over Raven's breasts, then down to her stomach and around her back. She got down on her knees and sprayed some all over Raven's cunt and legs. Finally, she stood up and sprayed a small dot on Raven's nose, licking it off with a laugh. Raven smiled and gave Starfire a quick kiss.

Then, Starfire began to spread the cream all over Raven's nude body, swirling it around her firm breasts and smearing a thick layer onto her tight ass. When Raven was covered from her neck to the calves of her legs, Starfire began to lick, and lick, and lick. As she bent down towards Raven's vagina, Raven picked up the of of whipped cream. Starfire sat up, and Raven squirted her in the chest. As she dove into Starfire's full breasts with her mouth, Starfire layed a sweet kiss on her neck, tasting the sugary cream. Soon, they were both covered in cream and wildly licking each other all over, their hot bodies pushed tightly together...

They played with the cream for an hour, until they had run out. "What do we do now?" asked Starfire, disappointed. She didn't want the fun to stop, and neither did Raven. "We are covered in this white cream stuff, and we took a bath already," cried Starfire, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Raven smiled at her, saying, "It's OK, you don't have to bathe again. I'll lick it all off for you." Starfire giggled with delight and they lay down on her bed, licking each other clean.

Finally, they pulled up the covers and lay down to rest. They were so tired from all the day's fun. Starfire huddled close to Raven, their legs touching. Her thy was pushed against Raven's wet pussy, and she felt a tingle of pleasure go up her leg. She gently fingered Raven, massaging her hard breasts with her other hand. Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire's back, reaching for her soft butt. They began to kiss, long and hard, and when they fell asleep in each other's arms their lips were still pressed together.


End file.
